


but i cant help (falling in love with you)

by jaeson



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeson/pseuds/jaeson
Summary: “I’m in love with you,” Seongwoo suddenly blurts out, snapping him out of his thoughts.





	but i cant help (falling in love with you)

Seongwoo is a kid and Daniel absolutely loves him for it.

Daniel is aware that most people think that Seongwoo is this mature, 21-year old man, who sometimes acts like a complete fool to be funny and is really witty. And hey, they are mostly right.

There is, however, a hidden side to him.

The Busan boy is more than proud to say that he’s apparently the only one who knows about it.

***

“Daniel,” Seongwoo drawls as he enters the younger boy’s dorm room. “Kang Daaaaaaniel!”

He looks up from his tablet and looks directly at the older boy, who is lazily walking towards him in his pajama. Seongwoo is still half asleep, hair mused from rolling around in bed all night, and he is cutely squinting, trying to make his way to Daniel without falling on his face.

“Good morning,” Daniel laughs, putting the tablet down.

Seongwoo doesn’t respond. Instead he climbs the bunk bed and throws himself onto Daniel, nuzzling his head into Daniel’s stomach. Daniel’s hand automatically reaches for Seongwoo’s hair, softly caressing it.

They stay like that for a while – Daniel is almost a 100% sure that Seongwoo is asleep again.

That theory though is quickly disproven by Seongwoo himself. The older boy abruptly sits up, hands rubbing his face tiredly before he beams at Daniel.

“Since nobody is around, we can cuddle right?” Seongwoo asks, eyebrows wiggling.

“Even if someone was here, we could do that,” Daniel points out with a grin. “We’ve actually been doing that for the past ten minutes, Seongwoo.”

“Ey, that’s not _real_ cuddling,” Seongwoo replies, kind of offended, with a frown and a pout.

The frown and pout, however, disappear just as quickly as they came.

Seongwoo scoots closer to Daniel again and rests his head on Daniel’s shoulder, thin arms wrapping around the younger boy’s waist and legs intertwining themselves with his as well. Daniel can feel his heartbeat quicken at the physical contact – they have done this countless of times before but he still feels as nervous and happy as the first time.

Seongwoo cutely pecks his neck before he settles down for good. And well, Daniel tries to stop himself from developing an even bigger crush on Ong Seongwoo.

***

“Can you tie my shoelaces for me?” Seongwoo asks all of a sudden.

Both of them are alone in the practice room, the other members and managers long gone. They had stayed behind to create the choreography for the second verse of their debut track but in actuality rhey had just played around until they collapsed on a heap on the floor because of exhaustion.

“You’re old enough to tie them yourself,” Daniel replies, really unwilling to move even an inch of his very, very tired body. “I’m not doing it.”

“Ey, I’m older than you, do as I say,” Seongwoo protests, adorably wiggling around with his whole body, making Daniel question his statement. “Please, I’m drained from all of our dance battles. Please, please, please my very intelligent, handsome Daniel.”

He can’t help but snort at that. Seongwoo knew exactly how to manipulate him.

Daniel sighs, rolls around to where he knows Seongwoo’s foot is and quickly ties the other’s shoe laces. Right after that, he positions himself so that his back is on the floor and he can look up at the ceiling. The floor is pretty damn comfortable for, well, a floor.

The silence doesn’t stay as long as Daniel thought it would.

“Do you ever wonder how a shaved gorilla would look like? Would it look like a baby or a… normal gorilla?” Seongwoo asks, no warning whatsoever.  “Like, I really want to know. It’s important, right?”

Daniel loses it right then and there. He can’t stop laughing because of the question. It took him more off-guard than he thought.

His body is suddenly filled with a very warm, giddy feeling, he thinks maybe he feels like that because it’s 3 a.m. and he hasn’t gotten enough sleep, but half-way through his laughing fit, he realizes it isn’t.  

Ong Seongwoo really is a kid and Daniel couldn’t be more in love with him.

***

“Pay attention to me,” Seongwoo sulks as he pokes Daniel’s side repeatedly.

Daniel is currently sitting in the living room and looking through millions of dance videos to somehow feel inspired to keep choreographing the dance for their song. He has been doing that for at least four hours now and during the last one Seongwoo has been trying to distract him by doing loads of the different things.

The first one was to just sit down next to him and try to have a conversation, which Seongwoo pretty quickly realized wasn’t going to work.

So he moved on to jumping around the couch, dancing to loud music and singing the lyrics at the top of his lungs – it was a miracle that none of the other members was at the dorm right then because if they had been, Seongwoo would have been dragged away and scolded a long time ago.

Now, he is insistently poking Daniel everywhere he can reach – stomach, thighs, armpits and even his face – as he lays with his head resting on Daniel’s lap but well, Daniel is too focused to actually be bothered by it.

Daniel becomes accustomed to the poking after a while, so it’s easier for him to ignore it, or that’s what he thinks.

When he actually looks down at Seongwoo though, he notices that the brown haired boy has actually fallen asleep on his lap.

The sight of Seongwoo, face relaxed in his sleep, mouth forming the smallest of smiles, his three moles visible as the older boy breathes in and out in a steady rhythm, makes his heart tighten and a pool of warmth form.

He is absolutely fucking whipped.  

Daniel can’t help but caress Seongwoo’s face lightly. His fingers, on their own accord, trail along the other boy’s sharp jaw line, nose and mouth. The younger boy smiles unconsciously when he sees Seongwoo stir in his sleep and automatically reach out for Daniel’s hand.

He looks at Seongwoo’s handsome features for a few more minutes before he decides to wake the older boy up so that he actually sleeps on his bed and not on their tiny couch.

“Hey,” Daniel whispers softly, hands still stroking Seongwoo’s cheek. “You should sleep in your bed.”

It takes a few seconds for Seongwoo to actually respond in any way but when he does he just shakes his head, burying his head further into Daniel’s lap. Daniel has to stop himself from squealing.

“Come on, you have to sleep on your bed or else you’ll hurt your back,” Daniel coos, trying to be as gentle as possible. “Plus, the boys will wake you up when they come home. You know how loud they can be.”

“No,” Seongwoo protests, eyes still closed. “I’m not going anywhere if you aren’t. If you stay, I stay.”

“Are you blackmailing into taking a nap with you?” Daniel laughs, his heart doing a weird somersault in his chest. “You know I’m working.”

“You’re always working,” Seongwoo replies; Daniel notices he looks cute when he’s angry _and_ sleepy.

Daniel considers his options for a second.

It’s either Seongwoo sleeping on the couch, getting back pains and him working or him not getting any work done – again – and Seongwoo and him comfortably taking a nap together.

He doesn’t even have to think about it for a second longer before he knows which option he’s going to choose.

“Okay, let’s go,” Daniel agrees. “Let’s go take a nap.”

Seongwoo cheers quietly and sits up. It’s pretty clear he’s still half asleep by the way his eyes won’t open more than half-way and he is squinching at the television in front of them. Daniel feels a burst of affection going through his whole body.

He stands up himself, stretching a bit before he looks back at Seongwoo, who is still sitting on the couch. The older boy looks back at him with a smile.

It comes as no surprise to Daniel that, when Seongwoo gets up, he is immediately in Daniel’s space again. He is back-hugging the younger boy, arms wrapped around his waist and chin resting on his shoulder carefully.

“Lead the way,” Seongwoo whispers right into Daniel’s ear, which makes a shiver run down his spine.

Daniel does as he is told.

He takes a hold of Seongwoo’s hands, which were previously on his stomach, intertwines their fingers and proceeds to waddle his way into Seongwoo’s room. The older boy follows without a protest, his thumb stroking Daniel’s hand.

The moment they arrive to the bedroom, however, Seongwoo immediately sprints to the bed and lies down. He scoots to the side closest to the wall, leaving room for Daniel, and curls into himself. Daniel hasn’t seen anything more adorable or softer in his life, he has the urge to wrap Seongwoo in a blanket and protect him from the world.

“Are you coming or what?” Seongwoo asks, opening only one eye to peek at him. “It’s cold here without you. Come here.”

As Daniel lies down, he wonders how a man like Seongwoo, with the height of 180 cm and such a lean, muscular body, can look so small and precious.

Seongwoo seems to be taking his role as a cinnamon bun seriously as he whines for Daniel to come closer with his messy hair, pout and the cutest voice Daniel has heard from him.

“I’m even being cute towards you, why won’t you cuddle with me?” Seongwoo grumbles.

Daniel snorts at that but complies with Seongwoo’s request. At times like this, he really reconsiders who the oldest is between the two of them.

He lets Seongwoo rest his head on his arm, the older boy facing him, and then he himself turns around so that he is looking at the other boy. Seongwoo lazily tangles his legs with Daniel’s and moves closer so that their faces are only inches apart.

In that moment he reminds himself that Seongwoo and he aren’t really _official_ yet.

Of course, they had cuddled a lot, sat on each other’s lap countless of times and had almost every type of skinship possible but neither of them had actually voiced their affection and/or attraction to one another out loud – sometimes, when Daniel saw Jaehwan and Seongwoo interact, he would ask himself if Seongwoo was just touchy with everyone. This had, however, quickly been disproven by how utterly mature and calm the older boy acted around the others while he seemed to loosen up when he was with Daniel. He would act like a kid and be the most innocent and funny person Daniel had ever met.

“I’m in love with you,” Seongwoo suddenly blurts out, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He really doesn’t know to respond to that – not because of what the other boy had said, since it’s pretty damn obvious that he’s whipped for him anyway, but because Seongwoo is looking at him with the fondest of looks and the hint of a blush.

Daniel wants to take a photo so he can look at it forever.  

“I’m in love with you, too,” he whispers with a grin, looking directly into Seongwoo’s eyes.

The younger boy sees Seongwoo’s blush spread further, from his face to his neck and then even further down until it’s hidden by his baggy shirt, for a moment he wonders until where it goes on, but his thoughts are quickly interrupted by Seongwoo softly pecking his lips.

Both of them laugh; obviously feeling happy and light-headed from the unfolding event, and then Seongwoo proceeds to kiss him again. This time they kiss for real, but it’s still soft and gentle.

Their first kiss fits their relationship perfectly.

Daniel kisses Seongwoo’s forehead ere they lie back down.

Seongwoo is looking at him as if he’s the best thing in the world – he is pretty sure he is looking at the older boy in the exact same way – it’s making it difficult for him not to just kiss the other senseless.

Suddenly their moment is interrupted by Seongwoo yawning, face forming into the sexiest expression Daniel has ever seen, which is the reason he can’t help but laugh. Seongwoo just hits him lightly on the chest and snuggles closer to him.

“You’re so cute, you can’t be real,” Daniel wheezes in between of his laughing.

“I’m only cute for you,” Seongwoo replies before he yawns again, nuzzling his head into the crook of Daniel’s neck, breathe tickling the younger boy. “I’m whipped for you, Kang Daniel.”

If it would be anyone else, Daniel would cringe but since it is Seongwoo, he only feels a blush come onto his own face. He looks at Seongwoo for a little, watches as the older boy closes his eyes and his breathing evens out little by little.

Daniel can’t help but caress Seongwoo’s hair with his free hand and kiss the older boy’s temples softly.

“Good, that I’m totally whipped for you, too.”

***

It’s no wonder that when the other members arrive and see them snuggled up together on Daniel’s bed, legs intertwined as Seongwoo’s head rests on Daniel’s chest and Daniel has his arms wrapped around Seongwoo’s lower back, they take almost a thousand pictures for blackmail purposes.

**Author's Note:**

> sixth request! some cute fluffy ongniel! 
> 
> i hope you guys like it and leave some feedback! thank you so much for reading!


End file.
